A Slave of Time
by Hearts and Dragons
Summary: Ginny Waesley is thrown into a terrible ordeal, pain and suffering are her everything now, can she survive this? Tormentor and causer of this, suddenley becomes who she thiks of every waking moment, her love. Can she preveal against time, and save...Draco
1. prologue

**Authors Note:**Well here it is the first chapter in my first fan-fic. Well this will hopefully draw you into the story and leave you wanting more and to know how this came to be. Probably wont work but, oh well I gave it my best shot. Hope you like this is a tad bit dramatic for an opening but, then again I'm just a **TAD** bit dramatic for a start. Well have fun and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me I'm not J. K. Rowling... or Am I ... HAHAHAHAHA... ahem... well now that I got that over with I only own the story line and some odd new characters I just might fell like tossing into the mix. Au're voir

**A Slave of Time**

**Prologue: Into Mind and Body**

Time is something we never seem to have enough of. A tricky little buger that can be deathly slow or painstakingly quick, it can jump back and forth torturing those of us who are bound by it. It's always there in the back of our minds driving us, pushing us forward, never letting us slow down. Some live by time, others love by time, and yet some seem to be unaffected by time at all, but for others time is their death, torturing them into no-existence.

For young Ginny Weasley the last was true. Time seemed to have faded away all together, trapping her in a horrible cycle of pain and abandonment. It was against her she couldn't move because time had stopped the universe, the world no longer spun, nor will the sun set or moon rise, no living thing moved. She sat there unable to move as she watched him, his eyes that had always looked at her so lovingly, and were always followed by gentle caresses. She watched as those eyes which she had come to know and love so well, lost there light as the one they belonged slowly began to slip away from her, his breath coming in shallow pants.

She wanted so desperately to reach out and caress him, hold him, kiss him, make it better, but she couldn't, he was leaving her and there was nothing she could do about it. She just sat there as blood, seeped from her forehead and tears leaked mercilessly from her eyes. She sat there bond in time unable to move as her love wasted away before her very eyes, slowly darkening as they pleaded with her to help. But she could not she just sat back and watched him die.

Finally he gave up, he let himself slip away into the darkness that was pressing in on him form the corners of his eyes. He fell into the blackness as his body fought to live.

Draco Malfoy fell away, his dreams on the beautiful young woman who had been staring down at him so hurt, and forsaken. This was the one thing that kept his body fighting, he had to make it, if only so he could make that despair that left her eyes hollow disappear, he loved her and he would let nothing tear them apart, especially something as trivial as death get in his way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Ok so I was going to wait a while to see if I got any reviews to see if people were interested but I was to excited and wanted to upload to see if people might read if there was more than one chapter. Right onward with the plot, well…actually… backward… with the plot, now I have to start at the beginning so you understand how we got to the prologue so you will no longer be confusled...ed…ed (yes. I know it's not a word but I can use it if I want to, afterall it is MY authors note to MY story! HA!) Ok so this goes back to the beginning and you will meat the wonderful new character I have developed and tossed into this just for your own personal enjoyment. Please review so I know what you think. Oh and sorry it's kinda short. ph and byt the way, in this story ginnys eyes are Aqua, i know it's not like the book, but this is how i pictured her, and brown seems to be very played-out.

**Disclaimer:**Ok I get it you're playing stupid, let me slow it don't a bit, make it simpler, **N-OOO-T! M-IIII-N-EE! **Really I'm going to get quite annoyed by the time I'm done with this having to do so every time I upload…OH!!... The woes of being a writer, I shall just have to suck it up and suffer for my work. Now really leave me alone and get on with the story, do I look like J. K. Rowling, No! Now there's your answer _so_ _go away!_

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter One: What??**

Ginny Weasley eye lids fluttered as she woke one bright summer day, only to have them shoot open as she realized some one was starring down at her intently form the chair perched practically on top of her bed.

She nearly screamed as those bright hazel eyes jumped with excitement, seeing their victim finally rise from her peaceful slumber.

"Shit, Ashley! You nearly gave me a heart attack, why every time one of us stays at the other house do you find it necessary to wake me up by plastering your eyes to my face."

Ashley Rogers was a bright young girl of fifteen soon to be sixteen in November. She had Short Thick black hair with streaks of red and white. She spiked her hair in the back seeing as it was only two inches long. In the front she had long red bangs with a thick streak of white which reached to the bottom of her chin, which she parted to the left side of her face. She was not tall but average at 5' 7".

She wasn't overly thin or extremely curvy, she was very athletic looking with very defined legs and arms, she was not soft, but she had the kind of body that men lusted after. But she did have the soft elegance of a noble woman; all in all she was very near to perfect. She had a heart shaped face with soft features, and dazzling, kind eyes. She looked very mythical, almost as if you were seeing her through a faint mist, but this only enhanced the trance she cast upon those who seek her face.

Ginny, one the other hand, was very soft and tall, 5' 91/2". Her body was sleek and thin but not so much as Ashley's. Her legs were long shapely but not muscular and defined; she was soft, gentle and natural looking. She was curvy, but it was not over done, she had a little more of that to offer than Ashley, but it suited her. She did not look as if she carried all her brains in her breast. She had a long neck that held her head gracefully. Her Face was Rectangular and she had Sharp angular features, which were so astoundingly beautiful in contrast to her soft body, her freckles added to this. Her mouth was full and when she smiled it made you want to cry tears of joy. Her flaming red hair was a little below shoulder length and full of body, which set of the shape of her face and contrasted wonderfully with her eyes.

Her Eyes were her most breathtaking feature yet, they were aqua, with flecks of silver, Swirls of the darkest Blues of the ocean, and strand of deep purple and soft green, she could never hide her emotions with eyes like those. When she was angry her eyes would deepen to a blue/purple that as almost black. When she was happy they would turn the crystal clear color of the Caribbean waters, so much so that you would almost see the rippling waves, that made the light dance playfully off them. When she was scared they would turn Dark green, with silver flashing through them trying to calm her and restore order. Btu they were most gorgeous when she looked at those she loved, with such care and devotion, this color couldn't even be described just like watching a river dance in the sunlight and moon light at the same time, every color of water was presented there, and if you happen to steal a glace at her when she was like this, it was enough to take your breath away.

Her person displayed reserve, but her personality was anything but. She was fun and out going and a tad bit rebellious she loved taking chances, that was one thing that bonded the two girls so closely.

"Sorry." Ashley said, looking anything but as she stared down at her friend with a triumphant grin. "I thought you would be used to it my now." She really was a terrible liar; she could barely keep the laughter down to a decent level.

"Stupid prick, you do to know that no madder how many times it happens I won't get used to it." Ginny mumbled rising from bed to go take a shower.

"You're right, but it's still as amusing as ever." Ashley said as she turned around and started hastily shoving clothes into her trunk.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Then it dawned on her, today they were going shopping in diagonally to get all their necessities for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Then they were going back to Ashley's house for he last two weeks of vacation since, they had been at Ginny's for most of it, Ashley's parents had gone on a second honey moon. They had gotten back a week ago and Ashley was very excited to see them, Ginny's parents were great and all but she still couldn't help missing her own. And Ginny was going with her because it was only fair since Ashley had spent most of her summer with them.

"Ashley! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? It's Ten o'clock and we have to leave at half past Eleven, and we still have to pack and everything." Ginny was soon racing around her room alongside Ashley, her comforting shower long forgotten.

"Well, I was going to if you didn't wake up soon, plus it doesn't have to be perfect we can re-pack later, were not going back to school yet just my house. So just shove it all in, haphazardly so we can get some breakfast, I'm starved!"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, then, realizing it was pointless, she said, "I suppose your right Ash, besides, I think my stomach just woke up by brother." She added giggling as both there stomachs groaned in demand for food, whilst they heard Ron mumble

"Bloody Hell... Stupid twits…buggering… bubble heads…to early…chatty girls… gonna kill… glad they're leaving... fucking tired." Then they heard him stomp down the stairs to right outside Ginny's door, the proceeded to pound on it in a terribly rude, demanding fashion.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you open this door NO…" Before Ron could even finish his sentence he was lying sprawled out on the floor, staring at the towering, terrifying baby sister glowering at him in her door way. He gently touched his stinging, felling her hand print slowly reddening, he winced, she could really pack a punch.

"Fuck, Ginny! What the Bloody Hell was that for?" He questioned rubbing his bruised check bone.

"That _Ronald Bilius Weasley_,is for using my full name, which you very well know I don't tolerate from anyone but mum, dad doesn't even use it!" she spat at him having to use every ounce of self control not to pounce on him and beat his head into the ground.

"Christ Gin, I didn't know it would upset you that much, I was just pissed you woke me up so bloody early." When Ginny saw that he was truly sincere she let a smile spread across her face as she offered him a hand to help him up of the ground, while she said,

"Sorry, I'm just a little over sensitive when it comes to that." She pulled him up from the ground and gave him a calming pat on the pack. They were both startled when they heard the sound of someone hitting the floor. When they turned sound they saw Ashley rolling around on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't even get a sound out.

When her fit finally subsided she turned a flushed face up at the two siblings and said in a breathy voice, "Wow, this is the most bipolar family I have ever met first your at each others throats ready to kill next, your all lovey dovey sibling love, and hugs, you two have got some serious issues, I recommend a shrink."

Ashley soon found her self lying sprawled on the ground being pulled by two extremely soft fluffy pillows; she grabbed the nearest one of the bed and began to beat away her attackers.

When they were all finally lying next to each other out of breath,  
Ginny casually jumped up from the floor and started yelling frantically.

"Ash! Get up! Quickly! Its five after eleven and we still aren't ready we only have twenty minutes."

After that all you saw were two blurs of red and black hastily shoving things into there bags and trying to wrestle them down stairs. They did a quick last minute check in Ginny's room before heading down to the fire place.

"Ginny dear, please _do_ me careful" Mrs. Weasley was saying as she hastily hugged Ginny good by. "Make sure you write to us a lot, and tell us if you have any problems.

"I will mum." Ginny promised as she pecked her mother on the cheek. "I love You, See you at the train." She said before graving a handful of flu powder, throwing in the flames and Yelling "Roger Cottage" to follow Ashley to her home on the country.

With that she was gone, of for another normal year at Hogwarts, or at least, that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well here is the next story; you get into the plot a little more than the last. You meat Mr. and Mrs. Rogers and I must say, they kick ass! You'll love them and if you don't, then you can just go away, I don't need you. Oh and thank you very much to _Lithui_ for your review, it was very helpful, _hphottie14_yours made me happy and feel good about my story. And to all of you, who are reading now, _**please**_review?! I want to know what you think, and to see if any people are actually interested in it, or if I should just discontinue it. Thanks all, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Alright I have a confession to make, I'm J. K. Rowling, I'm just writing this fanfic to see how people will react to my new style of writing and if I make some plot twist, and character changes… **NOT**… Really I am obviously not her so anything that even remotely reminds you of the books does not belong to me, now really I have said this three times all ready, hopefully you will catch on soon or I just might die form exhaustion, now _read_! Goodbye.

**A Slave of time Time**

**Chapter Two: I Wonder What He's Looking at **

Ginny landed with a faint thump, to find she was looking at the pale dust colored face of her best friend Ashley. Her parents were standing in the corner shaking with silent laughter not even bothering to offer help. She laughed to herself, Ashley's parents were amazing, and probably the best parents in the universe.

"Well you two better hurry up and get your stuff up stairs and changed since we will leave at 12, that is, unless you _want _to go into Diagon Alley in your PJ's, I'm sure there would be no colplaints from the young men out shopping today" Mrs. Rogers said giving the two girls a playful wink.

The two girls rushed up stairs quickly while Mr. Rogers followed them amused, levitating there trunks up to Ashley's room.

"Well, I would love to see what outfits you two pick out, seeing as I am currently caring all your clothes. What; is nude the new black or something?" Mr. Rogers asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was wondering the same the." Ashley's mom said this as she walked beside her husband, while he slips his hand around her waist and kissed her.

"Gosh!" Ashley huffed sarcastically. "Can't you guys just stay apart for two minutes; I mean...seriously…get a room." Ashley giggled at the affronted looks on her parents faces. She rolled her eyes as they responded.

"Well excuse me, Little Miss Pampered Brat, but after all we did just get back from our second honey moon, you should excuse us for not being accustomed to having so many people around." Her eyes were laughing while she said this, and it spread down to her lips when she saw the disgusted look on her daughters face.

"_Please_…spare us the details; we don't want to know _everything _you guys did on your vacation." Ashley said while she closed the door so she and Ginny could get on some clothes now that they had there trunks, they heard laughter echoing up the stairs as her parents descended them.

Ginny was still giggling to her self when she noted Ashley looked upset. "Cheer up Ash, your lucky, you know that don't you, to have such fun and loving parents like that. Frankly I'm a little jealous my parents love me and all but there so strict and boring, yours are fun loving and exciting, if they were mine I wouldn't mind that they were still madly in love. As a mater of fact I think it's very cute." She added this last part as an after thought.

"I know all that Gin, it's just them snogging in front of me that I could do with out." She gagged silently, as if to prove her point, Ginny just laughed and started pulling clothes from her trunk.

As she began to pull on some comfortable clothes Ashley scoffed stormed over, and ripped the clothes form her grasp saying, "You will _NOT_ be wearing _that_ to Diagon Alley as long as you're with me, I'm going to do you up." With that she started riffling through Ginny's bag, occasionally pulling things out or reaching in to her own for something, saying thinks like, "No to baggy… nice color…perfect…nice but not for you" and other critiquing things. When she was done Ginny looked down to the tasteful, but uncomfortable looking outfit. Ginny was a bit anxious, realizing that she would be showing and awful lot of skin.

The outfit consisted of a pair of black satin 'booty shorts' as Ashley called them, and she made the excuse that they would "Show of your _gorgeous_ legs" which they most certainly did seeing as they came down only 2 inches pat her butt. She had picked out a pair of black and white wedged heel sandals that laced up her calf. For the top she had picked a red v-neck top that was a tying spaghetti strap one arm and a full length billowing sleeve at the bottom on the other. This shirt slanted down to the same side as spaghetti strap and went down a little past the hem of the shorts. It had a short semi-corset thing that went over it that reached form the upper middle area of her chest down to her waistline; it was white with black strings and trim. To set it all of she gave her a white beaded belt.

"And now for the final touch I have something for you, a present of sorts." Ashley said this as she went over to her bedside table and pulled out a bag, a very elegant shopping bag form Victoria's Secret to be precise, and handed it to her. "Go on, open it." She said enthusiastically.

Ginny open the bag and inhaled sharply at the surprise of what she saw, inside the bag were several set's of matching lace bras and knickers, very _intimate_ apparel.

"Ashley you can't honestly want me to wear these?" She questioned sharply.

"Of course I can there nothing wrong with them, there pretty, comfortable, and you would never have bought them if I hadn't done it for you. So go on put them on." She pressured.

"No Ash, I don't want to wear them they're trampy." Ginny argued.

"Gin honestly there not, they only are if you flaunt them and let them hang out, there dead comfortable and you can't tell if you're wearing them under your clothes." When Ginny still didn't seem convicted she added, "Just please try them, if you don't like them you don't have to wear them, try the red set."

Ginny thought this was a far deal so she complied, thinking that she would hate them and never have to wear them again, but on the contrary, she loved them.

"Wow, Ash. You were right. They're incredibly comfortable, it's like I'm not wearing any at all." Ginny walked out of the bathroom looking absolutely stunning.

"See, I told you so." Ashley looked good as well wearing blue jeans that hugged her sharp legs tightly making them look softer and shapelier. On top she was wearing a white v-neck button down shirt that hugged her slender frame tightly with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbow, on top of which she was wearing a corset similar to Ginny's except it was baby blue with dark blue lacing and trimming. For shoes she chose a pair of black pumps that barley showed beneath her jeans, but gave her height a nice boost. She wore simple blue necklace that hung low in the "v" of her shirt and matching bangles.

All in all the pair looked absolutely stunning. They were going to blow the guys away, Ron would be furious; he was not going to be able to keep the guys at bay as he had these past 5 years.

The two girls headed down stairs to find Ashley's parents waiting patiently by the front door, clearly taken back by their appearance.

"Well girls I must say you look absolutely ravishing. I'm going to have a much harder time keeping the boys away from you; I don't think a simple threat to hex will suffice any more." Ashley's father said, his tone playful, but his eyes worried none the less.

"Well thanks, dad, but I think we can handle our selves." Ashley shot back jokingly at her father, not noticing there concern ridden in his eyes. Ginny did though, but she though he was just over reacting, after all Ashley was, his baby girl and his only child, he was sure to be over protective, he was, after all, her father.

"Come on girls lets get in the car, we have a lot to accomplish today." Mrs. Rogers said while ushering the girls into the car trying to hide her silent giggles from her husband, he really looked quite silly with that slight grimace on his face.

"We're going in a car?" Ginny asked slightly surprised, usually people went by flu powder to Diagon Alley.

"Yes, we're taking the car because we're going shopping in muggle London as well, just for fun, besides, we know how much you two love muggle fashion. But we are going to Diagon alley first to get and exchange money from Gringots." Mrs. Rogers answered.

Ginny was positively thrilled, she never got to shop in muggle London, and with the money she made babysitting her older brothers children, combined with her savings, and money she earned when she and Ashley had gotten muggle jobs (baby sitting a set of twin girls for a week while there parents were on vacation) would hopefully give her enough money to get several nice things. In total she and Ashley had each made $500 that week since they watched and took care of the house as well. And she had about 30 Galleon's in her savings along with several Sickles and quite a few Knuts, which should get her all her school supplies and a few little luxuries. Fred and George had also sent her 10 Galleons as a love gift, seeing as she was their favorite sibling, because their joke shop was doing so well, her parents had given her five to help with school supplies.

Ginny felt quite proud of her self as she thought all this through, she would have no second hand books this year, thanks to her resourcefulness. She was looking to have a very promising future indeed.

Ashley would have a little more, but she didn't care, Ashley was an only child, she was bound to get a little pampered, but she wasn't spoiled, her parents weren't rich and made of money, they just didn't have 7 kids to support, although Ginny's family was a lot better off now that it was only her and Ron left in the house, they weren't so much as poor now as lower middle class. But Ginny could have cared less she wouldn't trade her life for anyone else's she loved her family, and everything that made them unique.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30. Once they had gotten into Diagon Alley and gotten their money out of Gringots they split up and planed to meat at Florean Fortescue' Ice cream parlor at 2:oo before leaving for muggle London.

"Come on Gin, I wan to go to Madam Malkins first, I need new dress robes and school robes, they're all to short for me now, and I know you need some too." And with that the two girls were off, after all they only had an hour and a half to get everything done.

After they got fitted for new school robes they had fun deciding what kind of dress robes to buy, in the end Ginny had decided on a Deep sea blue silk, which complimented her eyes, it was a full length dress, with off the shoulder straps. It had a high slit up the right side which went up to mid-thigh and it laced up in over her bare back, it came with a light blue see-through silk cloak. It was form fitting on her upper body and flowed around her legs.

Ashley chose Silk robes of deep crimson, beautiful in contrast to her pale skin. I too was full length, it had tapered sleeve that slit form the elbow down. The front over her bust was a corset, which made her chest appear full, and slightly larger, her skirt was not full but almost skin tight. Her leg coming through the side slit every time she walked. It came with a plain black silk cloak.

As they walked out of the shop Ginny couldn't help but notice that they were getting some very appreciative looks from the boys around them, she could have sworn she heard a few low whistles and cat calls. The guys were liking the changes she had made, and they were letting her know. But she didn't understand this sudden change in her behavior, several of them had been her friends since first year, and they had never looked at her like _that_ before. She tried to shake it off but couldn't help but notice that Seamus Finnegan was goggling at her, not even trying to hide his astonishment.

"I wonder what he's looking at." She whispered curiously her friend's ear. Ashley smirked to her self, she knew what they were staring at, and she thought it was about time that someone paid a little more attention to the stunning changes her best friend had gone through. And noting the look on the face of the boy she was gesturing to, it appeared they had finally caught on.

They were both very pleased with there robes and next headed off to Flourish and Blotts to get there new books. After that they went to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get owl treats.

"Ash do you think we could head over to Quality Quidditch supplies after we finish at the Apothecary? I need to get a broom servicing kit, my Silver Streak 600 is still good, but it could use a little tuning." Ginny had gotten her Silver Streak 6oo hundred form the twins last Christmas, it wasn't the best but it was still a top model and high dollar broom, she loved it.

"Sure, I wanted new tail clippers anyway, my old ones are rubbish." Ashley answered happily.

When they thought they had finished everything, they checked over there list one wore time, making sure they had everything. Once they were sure they hadn't forgotten anything they started to head for the ice cream parlor, only to have Ginny remember that she needed to get some want polish from Olivanders.

As they walked out of the shop Ashley said, "Now Gin, you are positive that everything? There is nothing else we've forgotten?" Ginny thought deeply for a few moments, before shaking her head resolutely and saying, "No, that's everything, lets go meet your parents for Ice cream now."

But as they left the shop Ginny saw to silvery orbs staring out at her from a nearby alley way. When she turned to get a closer look they were gone, she shook it off as a trick of the light, and walked on happily with her friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello all, welcome to the next chapter in my little fanfic. I hope you like it so far, but truth be told I wouldn't know that now would I? Seeing as only 3 people have reviewed it, please if you read this even if you don't like it or you see something wrong or something that needs to be changed then _**review**_. I would appreciate anything, I just want some insight, if I don't get some I will probably just discontinue the story, because it will be clear to me that people are not interested. And to any people out there who actually like my story and want to beta me, then please send me a private message, that's all for now, Chow. Oh and I hope you guys like my new characters, as for me I absolutely love them _all_ of them but Frederique is my fave. Read and be delighted.

**Disclaimer:** (bangs head on table screaming) who wrote the Harry Potter books? ... _J. K. Rowling?_ Am I J. K. Rowling? ...come one you know this… _No!_ ...good job now you're catching on… So since I didn't write the books, do I own anything? …come, think, use that thing in-between your ears called a brain!! … _n-N-oo?_ ... FINALLY you got it. I don't own anything, well accept the story line, plot and new characters, all else belongs to the queen of all that is Harry Potter… J. K. ROWLING!!!!!!!!

**A Slave of time**

**Chapter three: A Secret Leaned**

"Gin? Ginny? What's wrong?" Ginny had been continuously looking over her shoulder, scanning the crowd, as if she was looking for someone, since they had left Diagon Alley.

"Nothing Ash. I just can't shake the felling that someone's watching me." Ginny just couldn't explain it, she could almost feel the offending eyes burning a hole in her back, and it didn't help that she kept remembering those steely silver orbs from the dark Alley way.

"Gin, honestly!" Ashley huffed in frustration. "Of course you feel like someone's watching you just look around, every muggle boy in the city is staring at you." This was only partially true they were practically drooling over _both_ the beautiful young witches out shopping that day.

"No Ash! They're not staring at me, they're obviously drooling over you, I mean, you _do_ have the perfect body." But as if determined to prove her wrong, a young, very handsome boy, with chestnut brown hair dark and blue eyes, walked over to her.

"Hello" He started "I must say you two look absolutely ravishing, heaven must be awfully lonely with its two most beautiful angles missing. My name's Hunter by the way." He stuck his hand out towards Ginny. His pick up line was terrible, but that's what made him seem so cute. Ashley was shaking uncontrollably at this, but the boy didn't notice, he had eyes for Ginny only.

Suddenly realizing he was awaiting a response she politely took his hand while replying, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ginny, and this is my friend Ashley." She half heartedly waved a hand towards her right side.

"Nice to meet you," he mumbled, not taking his eyes of Ginny or offering her his hand. But Ashley didn't care; she was eyeing the tall dark boy behind him, who was clearly waiting for him.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Ginny, this is my friend Jackson." He said gesturing behind his back to the boy a few feet way.

"Pleased." Ginny answered nodding to him, he stepped forward cautiously and took her out stretched hand before turning his attention to Ashley. The others hardly noticed them making small talk.

"Would you like to go to lunch with us, we were on our way to the café down the street." He gestured to a quaint little shop Ginny had been to once before and was very fond of.

"I would love too, but Ashley" She turned to her friend for the first time since introducing her and asked, "Do you want to go?" Ashley shook her head in response.

"Ginny we have to finish shopping by 5:30 and it's 3:15 now that only leaves us a little over 2 hours." She then turned to both boys and asked, "How about we meat you for dinner some where?" She looked hopeful, Ginny hoped the boys would comply, she really did like them, especially Hunter.

"That would be great" he said enthusiastically, "how about the same place, what time is good for you?" he asked looking back and forth between the girls

It was Ashley who spoke. "Well, we have to meet my parents at the bookstore at 5:35 we we're planning on going to dinner from there but I'm sure they'd be fine with the change, they would probably enjoy some time alone, not that they need it. Um… let's say around 6-ish, we might be a little late, if that's ok."

Identical grins spread across both their faces, and they nodded vigorously before saying goodbye and heading off.

Both girls turned there stunned faces inward to look questioningly at the other, resulting in them giggling like mad men. When there fit subsided they headed into the store they were standing in front of, they had some serious shopping to do, especially now that they were going on a double date that night.

Ashley lead Ginny to the back of the shop where a short slightly dumpy looking man was sitting and reading a fashion magazine and sipping on an iced tea, his ringed fingers poised, looking very much like a designer.

"_Frederique_!" Ashley called out hurrying over to the man. He looked up surprised then stood and hurried toward her pecking her on both cheeks before proclaiming,

"_Ashley_! … _Darling_, how _are_ you? I haven't seen you in _ages_! _Do_ tell me what you've been up to. I've missed you _ever_ so much." He said in a high nasally voice.

Ginny giggled at this, "Oh and _don't_ think I have forgotten you Ginevra dear, I haven't seen you since Ashley hear introduced us, ah what fun times. So how _have _my two most _favorite_ girls been, obviously you been good, with _those_ out fits you must be getting some _gorgeous_ guys, ever have too many to handle you can send them _my_ way." They all laughed at this, Frederique's attrition to men was no surprise to Ginny, she knew the first time she had ever met him.

"So what can I do for you today ladies?" He asked eyeing them curiously.

"Actually, we're here to get more _Gorgeous_ out fits, added by_ you_, of course." Ashley said mockingly. "Ginny here doesn't seem to know how to dress her self" He looked at Ginny's outfit obviously thinking her fashion sense was just fine, "No no no, I did her up today. But with your help I wish for her to learn this noble art herself, she does; after all, have an amazing body to work with." Ashley said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Ginny bit back a retort saying that she did too know how too dress her self, she just didn't like flaunting her body to the world.

It was as if Ashley could hear her thoughts because she then added, "Ginny, wearing nice clothes that compliment your body is not bad, and it's not 'flaunting your stuff' as you so gently titled it. It is simply making your presence know. And believe me there nothing wrong with that. So Frederique what do you suggest? I was thinking something along the lines of several more corsets like these," She gestured to the ones she and Ginny were wearing. "I mean after all they make almost any outfit fabulous she could even wear them over our school ro-uniforms" she corrected her self, after all no matter how much they loved Frederique they didn't know how he would react to them being witches, he was a muggle, after all.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you two attend private school. What was the name again?" They had now traveled into the back room for private clients, they were very much alone.

"We go to Hogwa…er …um…er…wa…um…er…we…er…go…to..." Ashley was clearly trying to think of a name off the top of her head.

"We go to Smeltings" Ginny blurted out awkwardly, she only remembered this name because Harry had once mentioned that his cousin Dudely goes there.

"No! no you don't, you were going to say Hogwarts _weren't_ you. I knew it. I _knew_ it. Your witches. Oh this is _fabulous_." Frederique looked absolutely thrilled. Ginny nad Ashley stared at him dumb-founded. _How?_ How could he _possibly_ know about _Hogwarts_? _How _could _he_ possibly _know_ they were _witches_? Why was he not freaking out? How did he even know there were such things as _witches_? Was _he_ a _Wizard?_

"Frederique What on Earth are you talking about? There are no such things as witches, and we are certainly aren't." Ashley said timidly, she did not sound convincing.

"Don't even try to lie to me. My brother went to Hogwarts. I'm just a muggle but he's a wizard. I know all about your world, I even get the daily prophet, though I have met some unkind words from people who see muggels as _unclean_, but I know you two aren't like that so, come on you know you want to admit it. Don't lie." He was grinning like a monkey; the resemblance was so close both girls burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

It was several minutes till the girls restrained them selves, and then Ginny said breathlessly "Wow Frederique, you're a lot smarter than you look. And yes we are witches and we go to Hogwarts." Ginny was still giggling slightly at the unlikely-ness of it all.

"Well that's wonderful, now I know what I have to work with." And with that he walked out of the room only to come back with his arms full of clothes that he forced into Ginny's unexpecting arms, than shoved her into the changing rooms.

"I know what the Hogwarts students wear these days, I actually put an add in the Daily Prophet and you wouldn't believe how many hopeful girls have come here for my advice, it's actually a very popular spot, but I guess you two didn't read the add since it was put out during the time when they were having a go at Dumbledore, I stopped by subscription, but now it's back on. I go into Diagon Alley with my brother all the time; I have to go with him, since you can't get in without a wand. Any way enough about me, now on to Ginny. I want you to try the three different corsets on first to see which size and shape is best, because even though you look good in Ashley's it was not intend for your figure. And you are not allowed to decide which one is right put them on one at a time and come out here for us to choose." He sounded so delighted it was almost unbearable.

In the end it was decided that Ginny needed the next size up from Ashley and a different shape, Ashley's style was hiding Ginny's curves, unlike accentuating them as they did for Ashley. They gave her one in every color they had, because they make every outfit remarkable. They went as follows, Black with red (trim and lace), Red with black, Black with white, White with black, Darkblue/lightblue, Lightblue/darkblue, Emerald/black, Emerald/silver, Crimson/gold, Purple/lilac, Silver/black, Red/white, Yellow/gold, Sea foam green/ ocean blue, Lilac/purple, Gold/black. All in all there were 15 corsets. And all at half price since Ashley had a rewards card, and Frederique absolutely loved them.

They also got Ginny a rang of skirts in many different lengths and many different colors, lots of blacks and reds though, they just went so well with her complexion. Several pairs of for fitting jeans, slacks an cackys. There were also several pairs of shorts thrown in the lot, different colors and materials but lots of blacks in silk and satin. For shirts they gave her all things from simple button downs to spaghetti straps to tanks and elegant evening wear shirts, Ginny barley had time to look at them all, she couldn't even comprehend what they looked like, but she was trusting their judgment. They also got her some very seductive new sleeping garments, such as teddy's, chemise and baby dolls, one very skimpy Victorian corset style in particular. When Ginny asked why they bought her those since she didn't have any to whom she would wear them for, they simply said she needed a confidence boost and that this would give it to her.

They then helped her pick out a cute comfortable warm, knee length coat, that was cotton trimmed and form fitting. She also got several light jackets nad sweatshirts and hoodies.

Then both girls picked out several pairs of shoes ones for all occasions, they ended up with out about 15 each. Then they proceeded to choose dresses, they bought several short sweet sun dresses all the way down to elegant evening dresses to ball gowns, Ginny could hardly believe she still had money left, and it was all thanks to Ashley and Frederique.

With the remainder of her money she bought accessories, belts, bracelets(mostly different colored bangles) earrings, necklaces', rings, scarf's, headbands and a few cute anklets.

"Well, we're finally done, and it's only 5:00, we have time to pick out outfits for our dates and do our makeup." Ashley said excitedly back from the clock.

"Hunny, in my opinion, you two look _perfec_t already. You don't want to seem _desperate _like you guys went shopping _just_ for them. I think a simple makeup re-touch will suffice." He helped them get ready then waved at them heartedly as they left the shop to go meet Ashley's parents and tell them about their change of plans.

"Well Ash. I must say that was more fun than I have had in one day in a long time. But there's still more to come." They were walking along happily when a shadow was cast over them, before they could turn around hands slipped over their eyes, and a voice whispered in Ginny's ear, "Guess who?" She was scared; she didn't know what to do. She could tell Ashley was also not expecting this, and terrified at what was to happen to them at her sudden in take of breath, she could feel her going rigid next to her.

Ginny couldn't even get a sound past the lump that was forming in her throat. She felt her self being stared around, she thought she cold feel them staring at her through their hands.

T ha hands came away from her eyes, she screamed and fell back at the sight of who stood before her.

* * *

Please, please review so i know what you think, i wont continue with the story if no-one oes because it will be clear to be that it is uninteresting and has failed to capture your attention.

thanks


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** hello all my dedicated readers, thanks so much for the reviews, really gave me a confidence boost and I see that more than two people want it so I can say a few instead of a couple like it…yay…I'm lame, anyways sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy with work and then all I had time for besides that was reading the 7th book but HOLY SHIT! It was _amazing_ I won't say anything more for those of you who haven't read except to get your lazy arse off the computer and go read it; honestly you read fan fiction but not the actual stuff! Well I sincerely hope you like it, and mine. Happy reading! And sorry there hasn't been any Draco yet, but there will be soon.

**Disclaimer:** well obviously not J. K. Rowling so its obviously does not belong to me I have no witty smart as comments to make this time, but honestly get it through your thick skulls, I don't own HARRY POTTER!

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter 4: Feeling's Rise**

Ginny found her self sprawled out on the ground staring into the deep blue eyes of Hunter. She could hear Ashley laughing nervously as Jackson helped her up. She barley noticed Hunter scooping her up off the ground and bringing her to rest on a bench. Her head was spinning with what had just happened. She had been so sacred; convinced she would not like to find out who had her captive. She remembered all too well her first year at Hogwarts and the terrible ordeal with Tom Riddle, she still wasn't over that, and it didn't help that a war was going on and everyone was constantly on guard.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she realized Hunter was speaking to her. "…didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry, are you okay Ginny?" His eyes were riddled with concern; he clearly hadn't been expecting thrum to react like this.

Ginny finally found her voice. "Yes, Yes. We're fine; you just startled us that's all, we very jumpy. It comes with having 6 older brothers. When ever something like that happens I think it's one of them about to play a t trick or something." Her lie was very convincing; it even took Ashley a minute to figure out what she meant.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I really am sorry. We truly didn't mean to startle you. Can you forgive us?" He said this all very quietly, almost as if he was ashamed to speak.

"Hunter, It's fine I already told you, it's not your fault, we're just jumpy, that's all, don't worry. Now, would you like to accompany us to the bookstore to meat Ashley's parents?"

"Oh, that would be very nice, can we carry your bags for you." They were clearly taken aback by this offer, but eager all the same. The girls accepted and they continued on talking casually about themselves, careful not to let anything slip, as that had with Frederique.

"So what year of school are you two in?" Hunter asked both of them, not realizing he was treading on thin ice, this was not a subject they felt comfortable discussing, especially with two people they had just met that happened to be muggles.

"We are in our 6th year of secondary School, one year left after this one." It was Ginny who replied, Ashley had a tendency to just blurt things out without thinking, and they could not afford that now, especially with this subject.

"That's Cool; we're in our last year. I'm very excited to be finishing, but sad to be leaving; there are so many memories there." Hunter said, his eyes slightly glazed over, thinking of pleasant memories, a small smile playing on his lips.

They turned the corner and Ginny nearly ran into the person on the other side, before she even realized who he was she recognized those steely silver orbs from the dark ally to be his eyes. Upon further investigation she found her self staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, the absolute last person she wanted to see right now.

"e didn't even open his mouth to make some sind comment, he just pushed past her, and made to carry on the way he was going, but before he even got two feet he was dragged back and thrown against the wall. Ginny was so surprised she could hardly register the fact that Hunter had attacked Draco, through her amazement she heard him say.

"How dare you! When you walk into some one, especially a young lady, you apologize. You don't just shove past her like she is some stupid obstacle in your way. And so help me god if you don't start begging for her forgiveness in the next thirty seconds I will make you wish you hadn't gotten out of bed today!" Hunter was terrifying, while Draco stood tall at 6' 2" Hunter towered over him at an alarming height of 6' 6". Hunter was holding him at eye level so that his feet didn't even touch the ground. Ginny was so surprised by his reaction that she couldn't even move, luckily Ashley had her wits about her for she promptly stated,

"Hunter, don't worry about him. He's just some stupid selfish egocentric prat we go to school with. He's not even worth your breath." She looked worried; she was positive Draco's hand that was in his pocket was now clutching his wand, waiting to make his move.

"Be that as it may, Ginny still deserves an apology. Well… I'm waiting." He was glaring daggers at him, no one, not even the infamous Draco Malfoy, could help quailing under that look.

"Like I would apologize to that piece of filth!" Draco spat. "She isn't even fit to wipe the slime from my shoe, the filthy little blood traitor that she is. Gallivanting around with muggles. I wouldn't apologize to _that_ if my life depend-oof!" Draco was thrown to the ground by the force of hunter's blow.

"You!" He pointed a shaky finger at Draco. "Leave! Now!" he commanded in a barley audible whisper, he looked as if it was all he could do to keep from launching at him. Draco didn't need to be told more than once. He left before there was any more cause to fight, he didn't want any of his more _precious_ anatomy to me damaged. He was furious with him self for letting his guard down and getting struck by a muggle that was just plain unacceptable. But he couldn't help thinking how sweet and innocent the Weasley girl had looked when she was so surprised at what the other boy did. Stupid weasel getting in his way. He would not let this slide. That stupid bitch would pay, and he new exactly how to make her.

Ginny finally regained the use of her limbs; she walked over to Hunter, and reached for his still trembling hand. When her calm cool hand overlapped his, he was instantly still. She muttered a quiet "Thank you" and they resumed walking, the other two following silently in tow.

They reached the book store within moments. They were a little early but they had already spotted Ashley's parents waiting in the back of the bookstore, meandering about, occasionally pulling down a book they found interesting.

The two boys hung back a bit while Ashley and Ginny went to great them, hugging them and pecking them on the cheek. They then motioned for the boys to come over.

"Mum, Dad." Ashley turned to both her parents when addressing them. "Would it be alright if we didn't go to dinner with you? Only, it just that Hunter and Jackson here invited us to go with them." Ashley's parents considered this a moment before agreeing, they could not resist the pleading look in there daughters eyes.

"Just meat us back at the pub by 9:00 that gives you a little over three hours. That should be plenty of time." It was not a question but a statement. Ashley and Ginny both new that by pub, they had meant Leaky Cauldron and that they should come alone.

Ashley and Ginny had a fabulous time on their date. The guys were funny, sweet, and just all around great to be with. They were complete gentlemen and paid for everything, even when the girls offered to help. Ginny wished the night could go on forever, but it could not. All too soon they were saying their goodbyes and the girls were slowly making there way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"You know Gin, I think that was the most fun I had all summer. I can't wait to see them again. Did you have fun?" Ginny mumbled her agreement, she was happy content and ready to be home, they had all of tomorrow to discuss things.

Ashley's parents met them outside the pub, the car in tow so they could lave strait away. They asked how there night was but didn't press for details, Ginny was glad, she was beginning to feel sleepy now and wanted to get back and get into bed.

Ginny was being shaken awake by strong hands. When she opened her eyes she was very surprised to see there were two moons staring back out at her, no wait, those were eyes. She gave a jolt of surprise as a hand covered her both and she was pulled out of her bed and into the bathroom. She was shoved on the floor before he cast the full body bind and silencing charm on her. He then walked over to the door and locked it by magic.

"Now, you little Bitch, you better listen and listen good. I am a _Malfoy_, and no one, I repeat _no one_ treats me the way I was treated today. You are unfit to lick the dirt from my feet, and I am going to make you pay for that little stunt your boyfriend played on me today or actually as of now yesterday. I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you will do what I say when I say it, no matter what. I'm going to torture you, put you through things you could never imagine. And if you try to run off and blab to your little friends, you will find, I think, that you have seen _nothing_ yet!" He said this with a fire in his eyes that made Ginny want to run far away in the opposite direction. She wanted to scream, to protest, but she couldn't. He had her trapped and he knew it.

Slowly she nodded her head, tears leaking from her eyes, making trails down her pail complexion. She didn't know what he had planned, but it was not good, she was in for one hell of a year, she knew that. She was scared, and there was no one there to save her this time.

* * *

hey guys, what do you tink? you like? I'm not to sure what i tink about this chapter, so let me know.

REVIEW! _please_!

And i'm also looking for someone to beta me, if anyone's interested.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** So here it is, chapter 5. I am emensly sorry it took so long to update. I was working all summer and then school started and I have been really busy, plus the troublsome obstecle of writers block, but now im back on. I should be uploading every week or so, I will try my best to keep them coming regularly. I hope you guys all like it, this chapter is pretty intense, and you see alot of Draco it is mostly him and Ginny in this one. It gets kind of violent so be forwarned, but it's not in the extreems like some I have read, but I just wanted to warn you. Well there you go chapter five. Enjoy. And leave lots of little pretty little things called reviews.

**Disclaimer:** AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! Why dont you blody freakin understand! I'm not JK Rowling. So I obviously don't own any thing or anyone from Harry Potter. So I don't own these charcters, I just use them in my own fabulous plot, we'll if you don't think it's fabulous you can just go ! There i sadi it, now just READ!

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter 5: Chaos Revealed**

"So this is what we are going to do!" Draco whispered so that Ginny, despite herself, had inclined her head closer to his, he still had her in the full body bind so that was all she could do. "I'm going to take us back to my house, where we can be more…Private, shall we say. I'm the only one there so we shan't be disturbed in our…_activities_." He paused there letting his words sink in with a cold reality, "And you don't have to worry about, or hope, that some one here will wake up and discover your gone, I've taken care of that, be most assured." The ice in his voice made shivers roll down her spine, she definitely wasn't comfortable with the way he was looking at her.

He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, not the most comfortable way to travel. He turned on his heel and Ginny felt the uncomfortable, suffocating sensations that she was being squeezed through a tube that was just one size too small.

She landed in an unfamiliar room, still dangling off his shoulder, looking at the dark green carpet, her vision framed by her hair. She was thrown on to his bed, or at least she assumed it was his. She still couldn't not move, although she wanted to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction when he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Alright, now that I have you right where I want you, let's have some fun shall we?" The look in his eyes made Ginny want to cry, but she would not, it would only give him pleasure. But she was sure of something, whatever was going to happen; she was definitely not going to have fun.

He walked out of the room, leaving Ginny as she was, thrown awkwardly on the bed. Extra large boxers hanging low (a choice which she now regretted making when choosing her sleep wear) revealing things Ginny wished to keep private.

_At least I'm wearing the new undergarments Ashley bought me, so he can't see everything, even with my pajamas coming off. But I'm sure that me wearing this bra is not going to help my situation, not with my shirt practically falling off._

Ginny shirt had ridden up to her collarbone when he had slung her on his back, now her entire chest was revealed, looking very seductive and sexy clad in a red lace bra.

She struggled fruitlessly against the body bind, but to now avail, his curse held strong, she was not going to get out of this one.

Draco entered the room holding something in his hands, Ginny could not see what it was do to the awkward position she was, limbs tangled, lying on his bed.

When he finally reached the bed he sat next to her again. Without saying a word, he reached out to her left hand and jerked it into his lap; he then placed a small, simple silver ring on her wedding ring finger. As soon as this happened Ginny felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation spread through out her body, flowing out from that point.

"Now, I suppose you are wondering what my little gift is for. Well to be brutally blunt, I can control you know, you can't even take the ring off without my consent." As the seriousness of his words penetrated her mind, she could hold back no longer. Tears streamed freely down her face. "I shall know of anything you do, and if I tell you to do or not to do something, if you try to disobey me, the ring will take control and it will be as if you are my puppet, my marionette. I can pull at your strings and move you any way I please.

Ginny did not like what this implied, the tears thickened, forcing her breath out in short pain full breaths, as she tried to force the tears at bay once more. It seemed that when he had slipped on the ring the full body bind and silencing charm had been destroyed. She should make a break for it now, but she was to upset to move, to so anything but cry.

Draco stood up swiftly when he realized she was crying, as if disgusted that her tears might contaminate him.

"Now for some fun you little whore. Stand up!" Ginny didn't want to but, she didn't want him to gain complete control over her, even if she could resist, right now she felt she did not have the strength. She slowly rose to her feet and turned to face him.

"Good! Now what shall I have you do next?" He stood silent in thought before proclaiming, "From now on you will refer to be as master. Is that understood?" He looked at her sharply.

"Yes" Ginny replied meekly.

"Yes what?" he forced out angrily.

She Sighed, "Yes Master."

"Very Good. Now bring me a glass of water from the sink over there." He gestured to a wet bar in the corner of his room. Ginny silently complied. Coming to stop just in front of him as she handed it to him. "Well done." He said as he went and sat down on his bed.

"Now for the fun part" He stared at her darkly. "Take off your shirt."

She was startled at this command, when she finally came to understand it she stepped back in shock simply saying, "No"

He turned to her angrily, "I think your forgetting something very important her Ginevra; I own you. I control your every move. Now come back here." She had no choice but to do as he said; he now had complete control of her body. "Good. Now let me say this again. Take off your shirt."

Ginny felt her hands grasp the hem of her shirt, she tried to resist, but felt her body not respond. Her shirt was slowly rising, finally with one last tug over her head it was off. Ginny felt awful, exposed, and used, and dirty. She wanted to run, but all she could do was start to cry silently.

"No, now that wont do. I can't have you crying, it will ruin the mood." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Stop crying!" He commanded. Ginny felt her checks start to dry as the flow of tears came to a halt. Now all she felt was the overwhelming sadness and anger welling up inside her.

"Very good, you are quickly becoming incredibly obedient. Now take off your shorts" she wanted to scream out as she was doing it, built it was soon over.

She stood in front of him, feeling naked and alone. Despite the fact that he was racking her body with his eyes. Telling her that she was very much not alone, and she should expect not to be alone for quite some time.

"Well you certainly seem to have changed. Why don't you turn around, and let me get a good look at the rest of you" As she turned her back to him he stated. "My, aren't we the naughty little girl? Why don't you come over here and let me have a closer look." When she walked over to him, he twirled his fingers, motioning that she should turn around, so that she was facing away from him. She felt him trace the edge of her knickers with his fingers, tugging her and prodding there, pulling hard at the top so the straps would curve over her hipbones and show if she put any pants back on. He slapped her hard on her butt, she winced and stepped away.

"Now that won't do Ginevra dear. You have to listen to be and let be do what I want or your new Master Draco will have to really hurt you. Now, what do we say?" He smirked at her, evil intent in his gaze.

"Yes Master Draco. What do you want be to do?" Ginny whispered. She wanted so desperately to cry but he would not let her. She walked back over to him and made to turn around, so that he may continue, but he stopped her.

"No. It's not going to be that easy now. You're going to pay for that little mistake." He waved his wand and Ginny soon found her self dangling fro the ceiling by her hair and her knickers. The pain was excruciating. It shot through her head and down her back. Through her legs and thighs as they took the strain. She felt as though her spine would snap and her hair would rip out. Her feet were soon tied up to the ceiling so that she was at near a forty-five degree angle. She then felt strips of fire shooting down her back only to realize strips of red hot iron were simultaneously appearing on her back, then gradually fading away only to be replaced by another, hotter than before.

She could not take much more of this; her back was beginning to blister as it was. She felt blood seeping from her head, where her hair was still supporting her wait. All this pain was causing Ginny to slowly loose consciousness. Blackness was creeping into the corners of her eyes. She was fighting, but she could not hold on much longer. But she must, she knew things would only be worse for her if she blacked out now, he could do anything to her, and that was something she did not want to happen.

But despite her efforts, Ginny slipped away into the darkness, and into the seclusion of her mind. Drifting into the dream world, which provided relief to the suffering she was currently enduring.

When Ginny's eyes opened once more she was back in the Guest bedroom at Ashley room. For one fleeting hopeful moment she believed it had all been a dream, and then she tried to sit up from bed and cried out from the fire that shot throughout her entire body. She looked down at the sheets to see that they were covered in blood from her back and head. Tears were quickly pouring down her face as she struggled to get off her back, so that the cool air of the room could still the pain. But as she was doing this she caught movement in the corner of her eye. He was there in her room, watching her, and evil grin spread across his face. He was clearly enjoying her suffering.

He swiftly walked towards, locking the door as he did so. He turned to her and uttered five simple words. "Tell no one what happened." Then he turned on his heel and with a faint pop he was gone. Ginny sat in silence for several moments, not even able to cry. Then her trance was broken and she cried out all the sorrows that had happened to her, and for all the ones that were soon to come, shaking with regret that she was powerless in it all.

* * *

Rember, leave lots of reviews to tell me what you think, they make me all happpy, and you know you want to.

now go hit that little blue button the said 'submit review'


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter updated, but I hope you enjoy it, Draco is a real as, very true to his character, but I don't want to tell you too much, I want you ton read and find out. Also I'm writing another fanfic, check it out and tell me what you think, it's called a new beginning and it's mainly about Harry, not really a love story. Well read and enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW please, I'll love you forever if you do.

**Disclaimer:** Wow you really are the stupidest munch of nit wits I have ever come across. Nothing belongs to me, well nothing but the piece of crap plot and the one dimensional characters but all else is J.K. Rowling's and since I'm obviously not her I own nothing. My gosh, idiots… just read, but since you still don't understand I don't own it then maybe you can't, god I don't know why I bother.

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter Six: Hidden Secrets**

Ginny slowly rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. There sitting on the edge of the tub was a little vial of crimson liquid, further investigation revealed it to be a potion. It had a small note attached to the top, it read:

Use this Potion! Add this to your Bath; it will help with the pain and the scarring. It will leave only one scar to remind you of what happens when you disobey me.

-Draco

Ginny did as the note said; she did not want to give Draco another excuse to pay her a visit. _At least this potion will help, and even if he is lying, how much worse can I get._ She turned the water on warm and waited for it to fill. She turned off the water and pored in the potion, it hissed loudly then spread through the water turning it a deep shade of crimson.

She gingerly stepped into the tub, it was warm, soothing, relaxing and calming, like she had stepped into warm clouds of the softest silks; she felt weightless. She sat down and sank deep into the tub, oh how she loved magical engorgement charms. It covered her whole body and the dull yet sharp pain in her back and head instantly faded away. She closed her eyes and reveled in the wonderful tingling sensations spread through out her body. She knew the potion was doing its job.

She never wanted to get out of the tub, she was content to sit and lie in there forever, but alas this could not be. A sharp nock jostled her out her paradise and back into the cold cruel reality that was to be her future.

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you there? Are you alright? We all over slept. Ginny, if you don't answer me I'm going to blast open the door." Ashley voice was mingled with fear and panic.

"It's alright Ashley. I'm in here. I'm fine. I'm just getting out of the bath. I'll come into your room when I'm done." Ginny answered lazily, keeping her eyes shut with the intention of staying in the bath several minutes longer.

"No Ginny. I know something's wrong and I want to talk to you. I will wait out here until you're done. Then we can talk and you can tell me what's really going on." Ashley's voice now held defiance and Ginny knew it was hopeless to argue. She opened her eyes and slowly rose from the tub. Shivering as the water steamed off of her. She quickly dried and put on her close thankful that her back and head were no longer throbbing. She opened the door and made her way slowly to the bed where Ashley was waiting. Before she was a few feet away Ashley ran at her. Ginny put up her hands to stop her, thinking she was heading for her, and was very much surprised when she ran past her and into the bathroom to collapse by the tub.

"Ashley, what on earth are you doing?" Ginny asked while her friend gently stuck her hand into the water. "Ashley? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Ashley just shook her head. Ginny waited in silence several minutes before Ashley spoke back

"Blood" she mumbled softly, almost inaudibly. "Ginny, why is the bath tub filled with blood? What has happened to you? Are you hurt? Please tell me what's going on?" tears slowly started to run down Ashley's cheek.

"Shh… Ashley it is fine. It's not blood it's a potion. I'm fine there nothing going on. I promise." Ginny rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, but she was having none of it. Suddenly angry she jumped up and started yelling.

"Well why on earth are you using a potion that looks _exactly_ like blood? I don't know if I believe you! And what do you need the potion for, are you hurt? What's going on! And I _won't_ have any lies! Now talk!" Ashley said this all in a great puff of anger, ending it by pushing Ginny back to sit on the bed.

Ginny took a deep steadying breath before she began, giving her time to cook up some believable lie. "Well, you remember what happened to me in my first year a Hogwarts, right? The thing with Tom Riddle." Ashley smiled knowingly at this, but curiosity shone through the concern, wondering what this was leading up to. "He didn't just emotionally scar me he physically me too." With that she slowly lifted up the back of her shirt and turned around so Ashley could see the scar. Ashley gasped painfully at that.

"When he took the life out of me and almost killed me it left this scar. And this potion is the only thing that makes it better. When ever I dream of him it opens up and makes it worse so I have to use the potion. I just started recently, and I fond this potion. But you can't ell anyone because me parents don't know anything about it, and I don't want them too, it will just worry them." The story Ginny told as very convincing, she half believed it her self. But the other half knew the truth focusing on the crumpled note in her pocket. Ashley started to cry and came over to Ginny to comfort her.

Ginny took her sympathy graciously, pretending she hadn't lied to her best friend but told her the truth and that's why they were both crying and hugging. When the tears had finally subdued and the girls sat silently on the bed, it was Ginny who spoke first.

"Thanks for listening, Ash. I know it must be hard. But you have to _promise_ you won't say anything. They don't even know about the scar; let alone what happens with it sometimes." Ginny looked Ashley full in the face, her eyes full of determination.

Ashley nodded her head and added "I won't say anything Ginny."

"No, you have to _Promise_. Promise me you won't say _one word_ Ashley… I need you to." Ginny eyes were pleading with her.

"Yes Ginny. I _promise_ I won't say anything to anyone about any of this. You have my word; you know I always keep it. Just trust me." While saying this Ashley looked deeply into Ginny's eyes showing her strong determination and love, comforting her and proving she meant what she said.

"Thanks Ashley, that means a lot. I know I can trust you, I'm just nervous about this whole thing." Ginny replied sadly, wishing she could tell her friend the truth but knowing it would only cause her further suffering.

"Come on girl, I think it's time to get you some ice cream, that's always what you need when you're depressed." Ashley squeezed Ginny's hand in reassurance, just as they were walking down the stairs the phone rang. Ashley's family used telephones since her mother was muggle born and they lived in a pradominatly muggle community.

"Hang on Gin, I'll be right back." With that she turned around and rushed back up the stairs to the 'office', basically where they kept all their muggle devices like the phone and the computer. After waiting several minutes all the while hearing Ashley's frantic muttering on the phone, Ginny got impatient and went up to see what was taking Ashley so long.

When Ginny entered the office Ashley was just hanging up the phone, wearing the most triumphant grim on her face. As soon as Ashley noticed Ginny she flew towards her, and started rambling something incoherently.

"Wow, Ash slow down. I can't understand a word your saying." Ginny was grinning all the while as she said this, amused and slightly puzzled at what had gotten her best friend so riled up. The day was steadily improving and all thoughts of last night fled her mind.

"I said…" she stopped there to take a deep breath. " I said that was Hunter and Jackson calling, they wanted to know if we would like to go out. So we're going to meet them for ice cream in a little over an hour." Ashley was jumping up and down the whole time this was happening and as son as Ginny got the meaning of what she was saying she started jumping up and down as well. Both girls ran to there rooms and started riffling through their clothes for the perfect outfits.

Ginny choose a little black dress that was strapless and went down to her knees, tight at the top and a full skirt that swirled around her knees, with a white ribbon that tied in a back and was an umpire waist (just under her bust line) with sandals. Ashley chose a white chiffon dress shirt over a black tank top, just buttoning the middle three and tight black pants with, matching pumps. Both wore only a little eye make up, going for a natural look that accentuated the most prominent feature.

When they were all put together they went down stairs and said good bye to Ashley's parents telling them where they were going and that they would be back in a couple hours. Ashley's parents agreed and offered them a ride but they said they would walk, seeing as the ice cream parlor they were going to was only a half mile walk away, 15 minute walk at most.

As they were walking down the side walk by the park Ginny was suddenly pulled aside by none other than Draco Malfoy. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was going on she felt an intense pain on her face, having just been back handed by Draco. Ashley screamed and ran to help Ginny, but not before Draco whispered. "You belong to be, remember that." And disapperated.

"Ginny. Ginny are you alright. Oh my lord, you're bleeding. Come here." Ashley lifted her up and helped her over to a near by park bench. Ashley reached into her purse to grab a tissue; she held it up to Ginny's mouth and wiped away the blood.

"Here. Hole that there and put pressure on it so it stops the bleeding." Ashley reached into her purse again pulling out another handkerchief this time muttering the_ iscadryn _charm, which made the tissue as cold as an ice pack to reduce and stop the swelling.

"Come on gin lets go back. I have Jackson's cell phone we can call and tell them what happened, I'm sure they'll understand and be fine with rescheduling." Ashley looked at her friend with sympathy and sorrow, and that is what made up Ginny's mind most of all.

"No. I don't want to go back. I want to go on our double date. I'm not going to let that pig ruin my life. I will do what I want, when I want, and with whom I cant to do t. and no one can tell me other wise." As soon as the words left her lips she felt a burning white hot pain on the finger with the ring on it. she knew she would pay dearly for what she had just said and what she was doing but she didn't care, she was through being scared, it was time for her to live her life, and not what someone else think her life is.

Ashley looked tentative but followed when Ginny started walking. It took them about five more minutes or so until they reached the ice cream parlor. Draco had hit Ginny so hard that a bruise was already starting to develop on her face, despite the ice pack.

As soon as they entered the parlor they spotted the boys, but Hunter was quick to notice what had happened to Ginny, he immediately rushed over and helped her to the seat before asking what happened in a frantic voice.

"It's nothing Ginny said, blushing in smiling slightly her smile soon becoming a wince of pain.

"She's lying. We met that jerk Draco, you know the one from the day we met, and he did this to her." Ashley said with a voice filled with hatred.

Hunter's eyes darkened and he looked as if he could have killed anyone with one glance. "I'll kill him." He muttered before getting up and walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been exceedingly busy. I hope you like this chapter, it is very important for the future of the story. **WARNING** extreme violence in this chapter and RAPE, if this offends you I'm sorry, but you were forewarned. I hope you enjoy it other than that. I think this is the best chapter so far, very sad but worth it later. I won't say any more except…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…Please it is all I'm asking of you, I love getting favorites and alerts but what I really want is reviews. Now go be good little readers and review my fic.

**Disclaimer:** Duh!! God we have been over this a _million_ times…ME NO J.K. ROMWILG, YOU GET NOW?... seriously I can't get any clearer, I'm not J.K. Rowling so don't be stupid. Just read!

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

"No hunter, don't. Please, he's not worth your time." Ginny said while she struggled to get him to sit back down. Jackson and Ashley were rushing to help, but it was no use, Hunter would not back down. When they were all outside Hunter turned to Ginny and said.

"No Ginny, I won't let that pig Malfoy get away with this." Hunter spat.

"Wait, Hunter. Why did you call him Malfoy we never told you Draco's last name? Right Ash, we never told him that?" Ginny turned her attention from Hunter to look questioningly at her best friend.

"No, we never said anything about his last name. So that must mean…" But Ashley was unable to finish her sentence, for at that moment they were all surrounded by a blinding white light and felt horrible blows to the head. In all the excitement, they had all failed to realize Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away with his wand raised.

Draco Malfoy walked slowly over to the group of unconscious teens to only look down at them with a cynical smile on his face. His plan was working perfectly; he just had to deal with the little weasels friends before he could proceed.

He reached down and took all their wands, including the ones hunter and Jackson had cleverly hidden up their sleeves, for easy access. The girls had theirs in there purses. Once he had collected all of them, he raised his own and they were all instantly transported to Malfoy Manor.

Ginny opened her eyes to find her self in a strange room, a place she was sure she had never been before, upon further investigation, she realized she was wearing hardly any clothes, and the things she was wearing were not her own. She was wearing no under wear or bra, she was only wearing a very large pair of old boy's boxers and a tattered guys tank top, other wise know as wife beater shirts. She soon realized that she was chained to the bed and she was not at all alone.

As soon as hunter had seen Ginny stir in the slightest he called the other two prisoners over too him, Ashley and Jackson hurried over to him from were they had just been in the corner of the cage. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and realized just what kind of situation she was in. But before she noticed her three friends in a large cage in the corner of the room, she noticed that Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed next to her. She opened her mouth to utter a scream, but found she was unable to.

"That's right, you stupid little Weasel, you can't scream, you can't utter a word, but I will change that soon. Me and Blaise here," He gestured to the tall black boy in the corner. "Are going to have some fun with you, and we want to be make sure we can hear you screams." At this there was a cry of out rage that came from the corner, but it was Hunter's voice that rang out above the rest.

"If you lay one hand on her I swear I will personally cut off your dick and feed it too you, only to kill you afterwards." Hunter yelled, glaring daggers at both of them. Ashley just looked scared, and Jackson had just as much hatred in his eyes as hunter.

Draco ignored this statement, but he noticed how sacred Ashley was, his next statement was addressed to her. "Now you don't worry, when we're done with her will make sure to get you too." He laughed harshly as fear spread through her face. Jackson put his arm around her to comfort her and she started crying into his shoulder, she was scared for both her self and Ginny.

Draco swaggered over to where Ginny lay chained on the bed. He reached a hand towards her face and tried to caress her check. Ginny was infuriated; she lunged at him and bit his hand. Draco jumped of the bed, howling in pain.

"Oh you'll pay for that one you little insolent bitch." He slapped her hard across the cheek, the slap reverberated ten fold in the enormous room; it was so loud you couldn't hear the burst of out rage or her whimper of pain. "And that was nothing compared to what's coming next." He was infuriated that this stupid little Gryffindor bitch had bit him. He left the room to collect something.''

Blaise walked over to the bed, he grabbed a handful of Ginny's hair and pulled back quickly, holding her head back. "You stupid little bitch, you just made it ten times worse for your self. You don't realize that Draco just wants you; he just wants to fell himself in you and wants to control you. He wouldn't torment you so if you would just comply. It would be a quick fuck and be done with, but now. You are in for so much pain, there will be nothing left for me to play with once he's done with you." He slowly leaned down and licked her cheek. Ginny was repulsed, she tried to lean away from him but he held fast to her hair. He got on top of her, she was scared now. He was moving his hands up and down her sides, slowly reaching up her shirt. He stopped licking her and bit her lips; he began sucking them, trying to force her to let him in. His hand reached her chest and he squeezed hard, this made her gasp, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Both of his hands were kneading her breast incredibly hard. His mouth was just as cruel. He was biting down on her lips and tongue hard, he had drawn blood. Ginny began to cry. She could hear her friends screaming desperate threats in the back ground, but nothing would stop him.

She felt one hand leave her breast, and travel bag down her side to the hem of her boxers. He lingered there for a moment before he let his hand slip down. Ginny tried fruitlessly to hold her legs together, but it was no use, they were chained at an angle that left her wide open. She was scared, he was running his hand up and down her thigh, massaging her but, trying to temp her, but all it did was to make her shake in fear. This did nothing but arouse him, she could feel his hard member pressed up against her leg. His hand crept closer still. Ginny was pure, innocent and untouched. She felt like this was Tom all over again only worse.

He Touched her.

She tried to scream and push him off, but it did nothing but anger her. He scraped his nails across her netherlands. She recoiled in pain. He started to stroke her. His mouth becoming gentler, eventually it came away. Ginny was instantly relived, thinking it was over, but she was so very wrong. His head moved down to her chest, he used his free hand to remove her shirt, Ginny was mortified, her breasts were bared, but not for long.

He placed his mouth on one and his hand on the other. He began to suck and lick and bite. It was awful; Ginny was begging to get aroused, despite her best efforts. She had never been touched this way. She was so scared. His lower hand began to work faster, she felt her self becoming wet. She was disgusted with the fact that her body was responding it made her cry even harder. After about 10 more minutes of this he with drew from her, no part of him was touching her. Ginny was amazed, but very glad it was over.

"Now, did the little weasel like that, does the pet like being treated nicely. Yes I thought so. But I'm not done." At this Ginny's eyes widened with fear. "That's right; I'm going to take you. ALL of you. But I want to be able to hear you scream."

He raised his wand and took away the spell. Ginny's cry resounded though the bed room, she pleaded with him to stop. But he simply shook his head in response.

"Slowly took of his won clothes leaving only his black slick boxers on. Ginny could see he was aroused. He straddled her, she screamed in protest and tried to shake him off, he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, and it made her bleed instantly. He ripped off her boxers and brought his head to her lower lips, she felt his tongue on her. He licked and sucked and nipt at her until she came with a shudder and a cry of outrage, he licked her dry. Ginny was confused, why had he taken her this way, what did do for him. She prayed to God that it was over, but it was far from it.

"Now that I have you dry again, I will take you. I want you to scream in plain, I want you to feel me viciously ripping you open. I know this will be your first encounter and I want you to remember it. Ginny screamed in fear, but it could not be heard over Ashley's.

"NO!!" She had sprung from the floor of the cage and was now hanging desperately to the bars. "You can't please take me instead. I will do anything. I promise, just don't steal her innocence. She doesn't deserve that." Ashley was desperate; she couldn't let her friend go through that pain, she had already been though so much. Blaise just laughed at her pathetic attempt.

"Do you really think that will work? Oh I will have you, don't worry. But I will take this little weasel first, and just to make it all the better, I think I will engorge myself with a charm. I will do that, since you asked so nicely." Ashley screamed in a panic. But his cold laughter drowned out her voice.

He stood up and let his boxers fall to the ground. His member was enormous, and this was with out the engorgement charm, how was Ginny going to sustain all of this. Ashley was shocked much more, he had to be the biggest in history, and the smallest engorgement was a double. Ginny was in for a terrible ordeal. He lowered his wand to his member and uttered the simple incantation, it grew to twice its normal size and Ginny screamed and fought against her bondage.

He climbed back on top of her and positioned him self at her opening, he turned his head sideways and smirked at her captive friends. Ginny had shut her eyes; she didn't want this to happen. He jerked her head back, so that she was looking into his eyes. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Please don't do this," she whispered so that only he could hear. HE answered her by thrusting fully into her with his entire wait. She was instantly torn open, blood ran down her legs. She uttered an ear splitting scream that was magnified ten fold.

He began to ram into her over and over, running over her torn and bloody flesh, each thrust brought her into a deeper pain and a louder scream. He pulled out of her and she thought it was over. He flipped her over and into a doggy position, he rammed into her again, this new angle was even more painful, he was able to rip deeper into her. It seemed to go on forever, but eventually his thrusts slowed and she felt him empty into her. He lingered like that for a moment before he with drew, Ginny collapsed onto the bed in agony. At least it was finally over. Btu he laughed when he saw her relax.

"You don't think it's over yet do you? I said I was going to take all of you… didn't I? well that was only the first whole, there's another one right behind it, right HERE!" as he said that she shoved his finger deep in her ass. She gasped in a shocked pain. "Just needed a minute to catch my breath, its not easy using a tool this big." He was smirking evilly now. HE crabbed her waist and pulled her back into position. She couldn't keep herself up; he had to support her by holding on to her waist.

He was ready, a soft whimper from her as his key. He thrust into her yet again. She was over whelmed with pain; more blood began to run down her legs. As he shot in an out of her she began to go num, the pain was so unbearable that she blocked it out. Blackness was infringing upon her eyes. She wouldn't last much longer. She had lost a lot of blood. He was so rough with her, his thrusts becoming to fast. He emptied into her with one last thrust and instantly pulled out. He was off her in seconds. She collapsed onto the bed in a bloody mess. He pulled out his wand and her bondage fell away, he then turned his wand towards the door of the cage and the prisoners inside it froze. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bad, she hit the floor with a dull them and a moan of pain and protest.

He didn't bother to put her clothes back on. He dragged her over to the cage, ripped open the door and threw her in. he then grabbed Ashley's arm.

"Now it's your turn, but I want her to see your pain. Like you saw hers. Fro now I will just beat you. Only a taste of what you have coming." Ashley started to cry again. The last things Ginny saw before it went back was her best friend.

She was ripped of her clothes and hung by chains for the ceiling; her feet were barley flat on the ground. Ginny herd the resounding crack of a whip and her friend's cry of pain before she sank into he darkness.

But, what Ginny did not see was Draco Malfoy blasting into the room, wand held high. When he took in the sceen in front of him, he shot a firey jet at blaise who flew into the wall uncicious. He quickly unchained Ashley, then ran into the cage to gather Ginny in his arms, the two boys in the cage were still frozen and could do nothing to stop hths.

Draco carried Ginny out of the room, and down the hall to the left. He intered a beautiful bedroom, with black silken wall hangings and emarld green rugs. He walked to the edge of a beautiful king size bed, and gently placed Ginny on it. She was dameaged, both emotionaly and physically. This was not what he wanted to happen, he wanted to gain control over her, not terrorize her. He didn't know how to recat to htese fellings he had for her, it was all so confusing. He anted to get close to her, but his nature made that impossible. His only choice was to gain control, a cover for what he truley felt.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, now all you have to do is go prees that pretty blus button in the left hand corner and review. if you do i will give you the world, i promise. ok i wont give you the world, but i will be very happy and give you a shout out in the next AN of my next chapter. thast a good prize, isn't it.**

**oh yah and reviews make me happy, and a happy me equals faster updates, so go review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**** Oh my god I'm so terribly sorry it's taken me so long, years, to update. My life has been hell and I've been in and out of homes, even homeless for a period of time. But I'm pulling things together and healing and moving on with my life and this fic. So forgive me and enjoy I promise I will be updating on a regular basis now.**

**Disclaimer:**** not J.K. Rowling I promise! Please don't sue**

**A Slave of Time**

**Chapter Eight: Confession **

Draco didn't know what to do. He took in the broken angel before him and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away. Taking out his wands he muttered a complicated healing spell. Ginny's body began to glow and her face slowly began to soften. He knew the spell was healing her. He then remembered Ashley and ran to the other room. The terrified girl was still chained to the ceiling tears streaming down her face and back bleeding. He pulled out his wand and made several swift motions and Ashley's back was healed and the chains vanished. He ran to her as she fell to catch her, and slowly set her on the ground. Ashley looked up at him in shocked confusion as both boys watched on silently, afraid to make a sound, not knowing how Draco would react.

Draco said nothing, he had nothing to say; he was so lost and confused. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't let this go on any longer. He walked over to Blaise and took a small vial out of his pocket and poured it down his throat. It was a simple sleeping draft, it lasted 48 hours; he only hoped that was enough time. The then levitated him and sent him to a room down the hall. His prisoners watched on in silence as he went and sat on the edge of his bed and stared blankly at the wall. He really had no idea what to do.

Finally hunter couldn't take it anymore he had to know. "Where's Ginny?" his tone wasn't angry or loud, it was monotone he had no emotion, he was trying to stay in control, he didn't know what was going on with Malfoy. There was along pause before he got his answer.

Draco's voice cracked when he spoke, it almost sounded like he was crying, but Draco Malfoy would never cry. "She's in my room, she's healing. There was a lot of damage it will be several hours before she's fully healed, I also took away the memories, she doesn't deserve to have had that happen, I didn't want that to happen!" he was suddenly angry he got up and through the nearest thing he saw, which happened to be the night stand. Ashley screamed and backed to the cage. Draco looked over at her. She was terrified, shaking and tear streaked trying to hide her body. With another flick of his wand she was dressed again.

_God I'm a fucking monster, look at her she's terrified of me, well she should be. I'm just like my father._

Ashley looked up in confusion. "What?"

Draco realized he must have spoken out loud, or projected his thoughts to the entire room, when he was angry he just couldn't control himself.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that. But it's true, I know that's how you think of me, and you should. I am a monster, how could I let that happen to her? That's not what I wanted. I just wanted to have control over her; it was the only way I could be with her. It didn't start that way, it started as orders" Draco knew he shouldn't be talking about this but he didn't care anymore he had to tell someone he couldn't keep this in anymore, maybe they could help him. "Of course I didn't want to obey them, but I had no choice, I was under the imperious, Blaise still is, but I have been training my mind since I was young to not let anyone ever have control over me again, not like my father did."

Everything was coming out the damn was cracked and Draco wasn't going to even try to stop it.

"So I was able to regain my control, but he has no idea, he thinks I'm still following his orders, still under his person command. I hated being in his mind, and when he entered mine, the pain was unbearable, worse than being crucioed. It's like I was feeling all the pain of everyone he's every killed." He said this last sentence in a whisper.

Ashley, Hunter and Jackson were speechless. Was the notorious cold hearted Slytherin prince opening up to them? Confessing? Possibly even about to ask for there help, this was all so much to take in. Ashley truly looked at Draco for the first time, and she saw a child, a terrified child, who was lost and broken, she made up her mind. When Ashley began to stand hunter and Jackson both rushed over and placed there hands on her shoulders through the cage, trying to stop her, she simply shrugged off there hands. She went over and sat on the bed next to Draco, he looked over at her with eyes full of fear and tears.

"Draco what's going on? Start from the begging we need to know then we can help you."

His eyes were confused. "But why would you want to help me? I've never cause anything but misery for you, and Ginny. Especially ginny that should have never happened to her." The pain and regret in his voice brought a new set of tears to her eyes.

"Because I know you're scared. And I can see that you're sorry, and that what happened was not what you planned. If you're under orders, we need to know them, well take you to Dumbledore he can help, he can protect you, and Blaise, and he can probably even take the imperious off Blaise."

"Ok, I'll tell you, but after Ginny is awake. I want her to hear this too, I have a lot more explaining to do to her, and things to apologize for."

He raised his wand and for a split second Ashley was afraid, but he simply opened the cage so Hunter and Jackson could come out.

"If you want to hit me you can, I only deserve it. I just ask you all stay and let me explain before you leave. Ginny is in the room down the hall on the left, you can go stay with her if you want. I'll know when she's awake and come back then."

With that last statement he rose and quietly walked out of the room, shoulders hunched head down, as if eh were a man condemned to death. Ashley knew that's what he must be feeling, if her suspicions were correct, and the orders he was following were the orders of you know who.


End file.
